


for sarah.

by cherisbetterthanmary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, XD, is thicc, sama kink, senpai kink, sonicc, this is for sarah, very detailed, yaoiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherisbetterthanmary/pseuds/cherisbetterthanmary
Summary: kya >_<





	for sarah.

" sonic ! " shadow said.

" huh ?! " sonic huffed.

" dont go. i love u " shadow yell.

" i too , shadow " sonicc styaed

sonic wrap his arms around shadow. they share a deep kiss with their hues locked onto eachother. a wide eyed kiss. it was heartfelt. but soon got heated. 

" shadow. please touch my hair spike " sonic whimperd

" anythign for you babe " shadow reached out and brushed sonic's thicc spike

" m-more, shadow-senpai " 

" no. call me... " a pasue for drama. 

( me: sorry to interrupt >_< shadow is so mysterious kya~!!!  
shadow: s-s-shut up !  
sonic: aww someone is embarrassed !  
me: guys !! let them finish reading xD )

" call me..... sama. " 

" kya~! s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-shadow-sama !!! sugoi !! ! " sonic yelped. he is now pregnant with twins.

" your preganant glow is pretty, sonicc. i lov you. " shadow say as he stroked his pregnanat husbands spiek again. 

" shadow-sama, they're not yours. " he gasp.

****TO BE CONTINUED******

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself.


End file.
